Problem: $8.244 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Answer: $8.244 \times 10^{9} = 8.244 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $8.244 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 8{,}244{,}000{,}000$